wtbbs_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed
The Assassin's Creed series is an award-winning video game series that currently consists of nine main games, seventeen spin-off games, several short films, various transmedia projects, and a movie. Each of the main games have spawned novelizations, adapting and adding to the story of their respective game. The entire franchise is developed primarily by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft, with the exception of Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles and the mobile version of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, which were developed by Gameloft, a company owned by Ubisoft. The series has made appearances on the following video game platforms: iPhone, iPod Touch, Android, Windows Phone, iPad, Microsoft Windows, Apple Macintosh, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Wii U. The gameplay, while varying slightly from game to game, falls in the historic action-adventure genre, with a heavy emphasis on stealth, combat, and free-running. Main Games * Assassins Creed (2007) http://wtbbs-gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_(Game) * Assassin's Creed II (2009) * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) * Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) * Assassin's Creed III (2012) * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) * Assassin's Creed: Rogue (2014) * Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014) * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate (2015) Spin-off games * Assassin's Creed mobile game (2007) * Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles (2008) * Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (2009) * Assassin's Creed II mobile game (2009) * Assassin's Creed II: Discovery (2009) * Assassin's Creed II: Multiplayer (2009) * Assassin's Creed: Project Legacy (2010) * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood mobile game (2010) * Assassin's Creed: Multiplayer Rearmed (2011) * Assassin's Creed: Revelations mobile game (2011) * Assassin's Creed: Recollection (2011) * Assassin's Creed III mobile game (2012) * Assassin's Creed III: Liberation (2012) * Assassin's Creed: Pirates (2013) * Assassin's Creed: Liberation HD (2014) * Assassin's Creed: Memories (2014) * Assassin's Creed Chronicles ** Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China (2015) ** Assassin's Creed Chronicles: India (2016) ** Assassin's Creed Chronicles: Russia (2016) * Assassin's Creed: Identity (2016) ** Beta (2014) Compilations * Assassin's Creed: Ezio Trilogy (2012) * Assassin's Creed: Anthology (2012) * Assassin's Creed: Heritage Collection (2013) * Assassin's Creed: The Americas Collection (2014) Other media Films * Assassin's Creed: Lineage (2009) * Assassin's Creed: Ascendance (2010) * Assassin's Creed: Embers (2011) * French Revolution (2014) * The Syndicate (2015) * Assassin's Creed (2016) Books ; Non-fiction * Assassin's Creed: Limited Edition Art Book (2007) * Assassin's Creed: Official Game Guide (2007) * Assassin's Creed II: Collector's Edition Official Game Guide (2009) * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Collector's Edition Official Game Guide (2010) * Assassin's Creed: Revelations Official Game Guide (2011) * The Art of Assassin's Creed III (2012) * The Art of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) * The Art of Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014) * The Art of Assassin's Creed: Syndicate (2015) * Assassin's Creed: The Complete Visual History (2015) * Assassin's Creed: Through the Ages (2016) * Assassin's Creed: The Essential Guide (2016) * Assassin's Creed: Into the Animus (2016) ; Fiction * Assassin's Creed: Renaissance (2009) * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) * Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade (2011) * Assassin's Creed Encyclopedia (2011) * Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) * Assassin's Creed: Forsaken (2012) * Assassin's Creed: Black Flag (2013) * Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag: Blackbeard - The Lost Journal (2013) * Assassin's Creed Unity: Abstergo Entertainment - Employee Handbook (2014) * Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014) * Assassin's Creed: Underworld (2015) * Assassin's Creed Young Adult Novels: ** Assassin's Creed: Last Descendants (2016) ** Assassin's Creed: Last Descendants - Tomb of Khan (2016) * Assassin's Creed: The Movie Novel (2016) * Assassin's Creed: Heresy (2016) Comics * Assassin's Creed (2007) * Assassin's Creed webcomic (2007) * Assassin's Creed Les Deux Royaumes graphic novels: ** Assassin's Creed 1: Desmond (2009) ** Assassin's Creed 2: Aquilus (2010) ** Assassin's Creed 3: Accipiter (2011) ** Assassin's Creed 4: Hawk (2012) ** Assassin's Creed 5: El Cakr (2013) ** Assassin's Creed 6: Leila (2014) * Assassin's Creed: The Fall (2010 – 2011) * Assassin's Creed: The Chain (2012) * Assassin's Creed: Awakening (2013 - ongoing) * Assassin's Creed: Brahman (2013) * Assassin's Creed (2015 - ongoing) * Assassin's Creed: Templars (2016) * Assassin's Creed: FCBD 2016 Edition (2016) * Assassin's Creed: Conspirations (2016) ** Assassin's Creed: Conspirations Tome 1 (2016) ** Volume 2 (TBA) * Assassin's Creed: Last Descendants – Locus (2016) * Assassin's Creed: Subject Four (2012) Board games * Assassin's Creed: Arena (2014) * Assassin's Creed: Monopoly (2014) Assassin's Creed has its own wiki. Full credit to them for this list of Assassin's Creed related games, books, films, board games, and comics.Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Games